Watching The Night Sky
by ArtisticCT77
Summary: Fox hasn't been himself since his father's death, and now, Fox is missing and Peppy is on the search for him. Open to suggestions of story title names. Been forever since I posted anything on FF. Good to be back.


"Where could he be?" muttered the hare. His eyes gaze back and forth as his hands grip firmly onto the steering wheel. Where could he have gone off to? How did he leave without making too much noise? How could he, himself, let that happen? The questions continued to speed through his mind as he flexes his fingers once more on the wheel. How could he, himself, already fail his best friend?

Peppy's eyes keep searching everywhere, anything that his headlights could light up. He couldn't call the police just yet, the young fox had only been missing a few hours. All he could do is to look everywhere and to keep praying.

As Peppy drives on the quiet road, he ponders where to search next. The neighborhood was already searched and he already checked all the stores and restaurants Fox would go to. So where else could he be? Would he really go somewhere he normally wouldn't visit? Sure, the poor fox has been out of it since the funeral, but would he really go somewhere different at this time of night?

Peppy sighs with both frustration and exhaustion as he stops at stop sign. He takes this moment to think hard. Fox had never done this before. Maybe he felt like he had to be alone, needed to think out with the fresh air. But then again, maybe he could be over thinking everything and Fox could be back home. For all he knows, Fox could have went out for a walk.

But he couldn't just end his search there. He just had to make sure, search one more place just to be positive. After that, he can return back home and hopefully Fox will be passed out on the couch or in his room. Maybe he'll then get some answer to where Fox went off to. Maybe he was craving for some fries and he went out and got some at a twenty-four hour fast food. That's logical, something Fox would do.

But then again, Fox hasn't been normal lately.

Peppy slowly moves his foot off the brake and slowly his car moves away from the sign. His hands grab the wheel firmer than before. One more place he has to search. One more place, and he'll return home. That's when the idea sparks in his mind. Surely he'll be there, hopefully that is. It's close enough from the house. Fox must have walked there, and even though it's a bad time to be there, it wouldn't stop him from going. Peppy just had to try it, his instincts are telling him to go there, and so he starts making his way there.

After some time, about five minutes, probably more, he can see it down the street. His lights shine on the blue railing and the green benches. As he drives closer, he can see it a lot better. The red slides and the orange see-saw and the tire swing. The park.

Fox use to love coming to this park with his father. The moment James would mention the park at all, Fox would start begging to go, despite if it was raining or snowing. Whenever the two would come to this park, they would spend hours here, never having a dull moment and no tears were shed by the time they left. Their clothes may be dirty after or they would be back with some scratches here and there, but they wouldn't complain. They had fun at this park and they never got bored of it, at least until Fox started going to high school. He didn't want to play on the swings or play football, and James had to be away more for work.

Peppy slowly pulls into a parking spot. His headlights lit up the park, along with the park lights. His eyes scan around for anything; a movement or a sound, something. That's when his eyes land upon it; a figure on the longest slide at the park. The figure is facing away from the headlights, yet it remains there, either out of defeat or lost in thought. Either way though, Peppy's search is at the end. With that, he removes his seat belt and he opens his door, leaving the car unlocked and on. He steps out onto the pavement of the parking lot and slowly makes his way to the play set. He stuffs his hands into his pockets as his eyes wander up the ladder. He slowly speaks, seeing his breath appear for a moment. "Fox."

No response is heard, not even a shuffle of movement from the young fox. Peppy glances down for a moment, only to kick at the wood chips a bit.

"I get it," Peppy started, "you wanted to be alone or to get some fresh air, but you can't just go out at this hour Fox. You gave me a heart attack." Peppy slowly approaches some stairs that lead up the upper level of the playset and he steps onto them. His eyes wander to the slide to see Fox sitting there, still, looking at the stars. With a sigh, Peppy starts to make his way to Fox, going though the same obstacles that Fox would go through as a child. Fox would try to go as fast as he can before his father could grab him from behind. "I've been searching everywhere to find you, and here you are. You could of at least left a note." He stops for a moment to catch his breath, to remind himself that this is probably the last thing Fox wanted to hear. Telling him what not to do or else he'll be grounded would only upset the young one.

As Peppy gets off the last obstacle, he takes the last few stair steps that lead to Fox, only to see Fox had not move an inch. Peppy's ears lower a bit, concerned for Fox. But before he could say anything more, he hears a voice.

"Peppy ..." whispered Fox.

He could hear it, all that was hiding. The pain. The pain that Fox had been hiding from everyone. Peppy could almost hear how terrified Fox truly is. How lost he is. As it all hits Peppy, he crouches down next to Fox and he takes a good look at his face. He can see it all now. The hopelessness in his green eyes. Tear stained cheeks. Seeing Fox at this state only torn Peppy's heart. He can feel it, he knows it. He hasn't been there completely for Fox. He has failed to comfort Fox, to be there for him as they mourn for the lost they are going through.

Before Peppy could take notice, he can see the watery green eyes looking straight at him. "Why?" Fox asks. Fox takes notice of Peppy's confused expression, and he explains, "Why me? Why did this have to happen?"

Peppy lets out a sigh and he carefully sits down next to Fox. "Honestly, I don't even know. And we may never know." He can sense Fox's shoulders sinking at the answer. If only he could give him the true answer. "Though, I don't know if I really want to know," He stated. "I don't know if that is only because I'm afraid of the answer. But sometimes, it's best to not know."

There's no response. The two sit there, watching the night sky. The stars twinkle their brightest as the moon is only half full. Peppy's eyes stroll down to look at the vacant, grassy field. He can picture it, Fox running as fast as can with a football with James chasing him, only to tackle his son before the touchdown zone. The two would laugh or pretend they're all tough, telling each other they would take the other down and they would continue the game. They wouldn't count the points or anything, they would just continue till they were tired or until the sun started to set. They always stayed at the park for hours, it was no different as Fox grew older.

Peppy's eyes then landed on Fox. Seeing Fox in the condition he's in now, only imagining how strong the pain he is feeling, unsure if it's stronger than how Peppy himself feels about the lost of his best friend. Either way though, they are both suffering the pain in different ways. Trying to cope with it, accepting it, or trying to hide it from everyone and each other.

Peppy can feel his shoulders sink, thinking that he has to do better to take care of Fox. He has to do better, for his best friend and his wife, but most of all, for Fox. The thought that he could have done something to prevent James's death attacks his thoughts everyday. He felt as if he has to, but also because he wants to. Seeing Fox at this state instead of his usual self, quiet instead of smiling and joking around, it tugged at Peppy's heart. He doesn't want to see Fox in pain. If only he could take all the pain away.

"It'll ease up over time." Fox's eyes gaze at Peppy as Peppy broke the silence. "It may not seem like it, and it may take time for the pain to go away, but as long as you take it day by day, and have others help, each day will start to get better."

"How do you know that it will get better then?" Fox questioned.

"Only time with tell," answered Peppy. "I'm not saying you'll be cured from the pain though, I know this full well. It may not be the first time I lost a friend, but James," he takes a breath as he mentioned his best friend's name; the name he's been trying to avoid to say, especially in front of Fox. "James was my best friend. I've known him all my life. He has always been there for me when I needed someone and vice versa." Fox sat there, listening to every word Peppy spoke. "And now, the thought that I saw him go before my eyes, the thought that now I'll have to get use to the fact I won't see him all the time, it hurts." Peppy looks up to the stars. "And the thought that I can't go to Pigma to cope with this lost, all because of what he had done to cause James's death ... I've lost two best friends that I'll never get back."

Peppy's eyes then land on Fox to see him looking back at himself, listening to every word he spoke. Peppy takes notice of the tears flowing down his own cheeks, and he slowly wipes off his cheek. "And to see you here, at this state, running off in the middle of the night, locking yourself off from me," he takes a deep breath, a bit unsure if he should finish. Yet he continues, "It honestly hurts. I know you want time to yourself, but it hurts to see how little I have done to help you."

Fox's expression becomes shock as he hears Peppy speak those words. "But Peppy, you've done so much. You've accepted me in your own home-"

"But," Peppy interrupts Fox before he could finish. "I know it's not all I can do.

Fox looks down in defeat, knowing there was no way to convince Peppy any other way. But he's wrong. Peppy has done so much for him without even knowing it. Not only he has given Fox a place to stay, but he has been letting him collect himself before going back to school, encouraging him to stay caught up while absent at school, making sure he is eating and getting sleep. If only Peppy knew how thankful Fox is for all of his help. But maybe he'll never know. He can't convince Peppy anyway.

With no sudden movements, Peppy lifts his wrist to see the time on his watch and he sighs, seeing his breath appear in front of him. "It's pretty late lad." He looks up at Fox. "We should get home, get some sleep."

Fox slowly nods even though he's against the idea to leave the park. He would rather stay there till the sun rises. But Fox knew there was no way he can do that and he really shouldn't. So he simply nodded to what Peppy had said.

The two slowly and carefully get to their feet and start making their way down. Fox takes the ladder down and Peppy takes the same obstacles again to climb back down the stair steps. As Peppy starts to make his way to his car, a voice interrupts his train of thought. "Hey Peppy."

Peppy's feet stop in place as his head turned to the orange fur fox. "Yes Fox?"

"Are they really watching me?"

The question caught Peppy off guard, yet it didn't stop him from approaching Fox. He looked at the boy for a moment, then his eyes gazed up at the sky. "They are," he started off, "they always are. Up in the heavens despite if it's cloudy or not. They send their prayers down to protect us and to send us their love." He looked at Fox, only to see Fox looking up at the night sky, that's filled with stars. Lightly, Peppy smiles. "Hopefully that doesn't sound too corny to a teenager like you, but that's how it is. They're always here for us."

Fox looked back at Peppy, with his eyes lightly watered. "Thank you Peppy," he said as his breath became visible for a moment.

Peppy couldn't help but to pat Fox's shoulder and his smile grows, and with that the two made their way to the car. As soon as they are both in and buckled up, Peppy looks over at Fox. "Hey Fox."

Fox's eyes avert to Peppy. "Yes Peppy?"

"Next time you want to leave the house in the middle of the night, please don't," Peppy says. "Instead, come to me and just talk to me. I'm always here for you."

Fox smiles lightly as he hears Peppy say that. Seeing Fox smile, Peppy couldn't help but grin too. "Thank you Peppy."

Peppy looks behind him and he slowly reverses the car and shortly after that, he starts driving home with Fox sitting by his side, now found and safe.

**~Author's Note~**

**It's been forever since I posted anything on FF, and I'm so sorry about that. If you never read any of my previous stories, hi. And thanks for reading this one. If this is not the first story you read by me, hi. It's been awhile. I miss you.**

**On my profile, I explain in more details about my plans, but I am planning on posting more stories on FF. If anyone is curious about that, please look on my profile.**

**Anyway though, I don't want to ramble too much, but I can say that it's nice to be back. I just hope I can continue to keep it up. And if anyone has a better idea for this story title, please do tell me. I don't like the current name and I've been struggling to think of a better one.**

**Have a wonderful day!**

**-CT**


End file.
